


The First Time

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: The First Time Rex Saw Anakin
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 41





	The First Time

Rex's breath was taken away the first moment he saw Anakin. Right then and there he knew, very much so knew that Anakin was the one he was gonna love.

The two would go through hard times, tragic times and especially happy times. They would fight, bicker and maybe even have a falling out here and there like all couples do.

But regardless of what happens, regardless of what they do, he will always love Anakin and going through all of that will be worth it to Rex, for as long as he could be with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is based off the Self Prompt "Love At First Sight"


End file.
